Favors
by Kiaramori
Summary: The demons went to another world. That was supposed to be it. I was left on this side, forced to watch my friends die as I outlived them...500 years later though, things change. The portal starts opening, spewing out demons bent on eatng as many humans as they can. But what I don't undrstand is why this had to happen just when I found a new job...as the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry about the trouble." The boy said, as I set down the last of his things in his room

"No problem." I answered dismissively, and walked out.

You know how when you look back on your life, and you can see certain milestones? Things that have changed your life forever? Things you say, "Thank goodness that happened. Otherwise I would have been a schmuck forever!" about.

Well, this was one of those things.

I suppose I need to explain this. See, the last of my little friend group had just died. Miroku had always been a trooper, and had outlived the rest of them by at least ten years. But, one hundred years definitely pushing it for human mortality, and he'd finally decided it was his time to go. Right after the Great War, the demons had left; gone to an alternate world, where they wouldn't have to deal with all the humans crowding their lives.

I'd thought it was the right idea to stay with my human friends. Things were going great with Kagome, and I didn't want to leave her, or any of the other friends I'd made over the years.

HAHAHA. No.

See, I forgot a about a little thing called aging. In very little time, humans got old, got ugly, and died. That was why, after twenty years of marriage, Kagome left me.

She was sick of my childishness, the stares and gossiping of the neighbors, and getting mistaken for my mom. I didn't blame her. I would have left me too. That doesn't mean I wasn't hurt. I spent two months trying to get drunk. It didn't work. I was forced to endure my pain in perfect sobriety. I finally left her world when she got remarried. I couldn't bear to watch her with anyone else.

So, I moved in with Miroku and Sango and their kids. Of their seven kids, I was "older" than only two, and the same age as their fifth child. But that was fine. I mainly hung out with their children, enjoying their company. They were refreshingly oblivious to my half-breed status, and the youngest even played with my ears.

But then, they grew up. They got families. Even the youngest, Mika, found a man, and started a family. Worse, they got boring, annoyed with my childish games. Miroku and Sango, were worse though, thinking my behavior was 'cute'. So, I spent more and more time by myself. I lost myself in the woods. I learned the language of the trees, and enjoyed their company. They were interesting, and had great senses of humor. They laughed some much about what the birds said and did, that I learned the language of the birds, too. And then the language of deer, and bears, and wolves.

After a while, I decided to go back to visit Miroku and Sango. It had been a couple months. It would be nice to see them again. To my astonishment, I found only Miroku. He said that Sango had died five years ago, age finally taking her. He told me I had been in the woods fifteen years.

Shocked, I resolved to stay with him until…well, until he forced me to say goodbye. And I did. But I still went to the forest, making sure never to stay their long. I preferred the company of the trees to those of the humans. Humans were so focused on the present. They couldn't comprehend the world as the trees could. It wasn't long before I began to see the humans as childish, not the other ways around.

Finally, Miroku fell into the final slumber. It was then that I realized how alone I was. I had no human friends, and I had passed to the point where I no longer missed them. I was about to go to the woods, but then I noticed something. I ship, bigger than I had ever seen. I investigated, listening to the ghost noises of the wood. Unlike humans, trees still spoke after death, telling their story again and again until they became ash. I was amazed by what I heard. They told of a world I'd never encountered before. One of daring exploits, of buildings, of blood. Where humans were building things I had never seen before. Where they were colonizing strange land. They spoke of a strange world. I had to see it. So, I stowed away in the lower chambers of the ship, listening endlessly to the trees' stories.

It was a success, because I realized that I needed no food. I had no reason to leave my place. With no food, I didn't even have to relieve myself. It was a shock, though. I was on the boat for two months, and I never needed for food. It was my first sign I wasn't normal. Even demons needed food, more than humans, in fact.

The second was when I was impaled during one of my human nights. I didn't die. Why? It shocked me. On top of that, I wasn't aging, but rather becoming more and more powerful. I no longer needed my sword for the Kaze no Kizu, or any of the other attacks, and I could make plants and animals do as I wished, as long as I knew their language.

And my ability for languages was growing. I soon learned the language of the water and the earth, and could control them, too. The wind came shortly after, constantly singing me songs. The only creatures beyond my control were humans. Intrigued by this, I walked through a city one day, listening. I definitely understood their language, so why could I not control them?

The answer came when I attended a church service in the city of Rome. Something about the language the priests spoke in felt more right than any of the other human languages I had heard yet. Latin, the language was called, was my key. If I spoke it, I could finally control humans.

When this finally happened, I realized how dangerous my powers were. I resolved never to speak again, and took to lying in trees and listening to the languages of the world.

That is, of course, until THAT day. I was lying in my favorite tree, when I heard somebody walking under me. It was nothing out of the ordinary; people often walked the particular pathway. But, suddenly, I heard a loud crash, and a boy's yelp. Looking down. I noticed a young boy had dropped what he had been carrying, many books, and a few large trunks almost as tall as he. Curious, I jumped down from my perch, landing effortlessly in front of him.

He screamed.

"I'm sorry, sir! Terribly, terribly sorry! I didn't know this was your forest! Don'teatmeDon'teatmeDon'teatme." He pleaded. I looked at him curiously, not understanding, until I realized that I hadn't bothered to hide my ears.

"I'm not going to eat you." I answered crossly. "Seriously, why do people automatically assume stuff like that? Just because I'm not human, doesn't mean I'm evil and like eating scrawny young boys. I just wanted to see what sort of a retard does something stupid like try to carry a thousand books when he obviously doesn't possess the coordination to do so."

"Well, sorry I'm not rich enough to get a carriage and I missed the Train."

"Train?" I didn't think those had been invented yet.

"Yes!" The boy's chest puffed out. "My school owns a whole train, and it holds one hundred people! One hundred! That's the whole school! And it doesn't even make us pay for a ticket! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Um, sure. But you missed it."

"It's not my fault! I just realized that I had bought the wrong book, so I had to go all the way back to freaking Diagon Alley, and use my last galleon to buy the right one, and by the time I got back, the train had left!"

"So it basically is your fault."

"Shut up! I'm having a bad day, okay? First I miss the train to my one chance to actually become something in life, and then I have to walk miles and miles in the wilderness, and I'm going to be days late getting to school! Maybe weeks late! And this is the third time I dropped everything, you know! It's just _Awful!_ And today was supposed to be the best day in my life!" He started to cry.

"Jeez! D-Don't cry! You're a man, aren't you? Look, kid—sorry things didn't go your way." I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't take children crying at me. And nothing I said was working. "um, okay. How about this? Wherever you're going can't be too far away. How about we walk there together? I'll carry your things, too."

The kid finally stopped crying at that, reducing himself to little whimpers. "you'd do that?"

"Sure! It's not like I have anything better to do. And we can talk on the way. Maybe you can tell me about this awesome school you're going to. How does that sound?"

"Good." He mumbled, giving a wavering smile. I grinned back, beginning to pick up his things. You know, you could probably put some of these books in your bag. It would be a lot easier to manage, then." I picked up one, reading the title. "Spells for the beginner. What is this? I spelling book?" I asked. That was really bad grammar if it was. I flipped through it, and to my surprise, was met with Latin.

"What is this?" I asked quietly, getting angry. This kid knew about the languages of power? Since when? Was this getting taught at a school? Humans that knew languages of power. Talk about dangerous!

"Um, It's nothing." The boy fretted, trying to steal it from me and at the same time, hide the rest of the books.

"Nothing. These are spells, kid. You know, magic? Why do you have them? Is this sort of stuff taught at your school?"

"Okay! Yes! It's a wizard school! I'm sorry!"

"A school. For wizards." I sighed in awe. Humans were crazy. "Explain."

"Okay, well, I'm not sure about a lot. I'm not even a first year yet."

"Tell me what you know." I said patiently. Well, if he knew about magic, I might as well use the Languages to carry this stuff. I told the wind to do it, and the things lifted in the air.

"Wahh! How did you do that?" The kid was in shock, waving his arms about wildly.

"The Languages, kid. Magic. Duh."

"But you didn't even use a wand! You just whistled, and Bam! It levitated, just like that! How did you do that?"

Crud. My kid of magic wasn't the same as his. This is what I got for just assuming things.

"I've just got a different kind of magic than humans do. So, you guys need wands?"

"Yeah, and spells! So, if I want to do that, I gotta wave my wand just so, and say the spell, which I don't really know yet." He looked enviously at the trunks, obviously jealous of my abilities.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to do this one day." I said, noncommittally. "Now, It's more convenient, so I'm gonna fly us to your school. You just point me in the general direction, Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" He did so, chattering on more and more about this school. I enjoyed listening to him talk. It was different than the trees or animals. He had aspirations, and complexity. Unlike the animals, he cared about knowledge and kindness. I was almost disappointed when we got to the school.

"Wow! We actually got here early! You are really fast, Mister!" I smiled.

"It's a good thing too. Let's find your room, and put your things in. I said, and looked around for a teacher.

"We don't get our room assignments until after the opening ceremony. Maybe we should just talk some more." He said hopefully.

"Sure kid. How about you tell me about your family?" I asked, and he told me excitedly about his mother and brother, but got oddly secretive about his sister and father. I didn't pry, and actually enjoyed the secrecy. Secrets were another thing that was purely human. Animals will tell you everything that comes to their mind. Humans are different, more secretive and untrusting. After nearly four hundred years, such an attitude was refreshing.

After a while, It was time for the ceremony to start. I walked in, saying in Latin, "None of you see me!" Just like that, I was invisible. I watched as the kid joined up with the rest of the first years, laughing and joking with them. I sat down patiently, as I watched the kids get sorted into their respective houses. The kid was a Gryffindor, and seemed to get along well with them, especially a young boy with some form of pox. When it was finally time to go to his room, I tagged along with his belongings.

"Sorry about the trouble." The boy said, as I set down the last of his things in his room "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." I answered dismissively, and walked out.

That instance started my new fascination with human beings. I began to live with them, getting a job, and even going to Oxford. I ended up with degrees in Anthropology and Psychology, and made a point to talk to as many people as I could. In fact, I became almost famous for my listening skills, and soon found my whole day being filled with people telling me about their lives. I couldn't be happier. Suddenly, I felt wanted, and even needed. Not to mention, I got to listen to interesting people all day long.

In addition to that, I started studying human magics, keeping an eye on everything they were doing, and everything they knew. They weren't too powerful, I noted with satisfaction. Nothing to worry about.

Another thing that changed was I became involved in giving favors. It was easy. One of the people talking to me wanted to become famous, say. So I see if they've got talent. If they don't, I'll suggest they do something else. If they do, I put a good word in with one of the major company presidents I know. The president gives them a job, and they feel indebted to me for their whole career. So then, say some kid wants nothing more than to meet that famous person. I call in a favor, and they are more than willing to meet him, and sign some autographs. Then that kid remembers how I did that awesome thing for him one time. So if that kid becomes a lawyer, he can support me in court, or one of the other people that I know that needs one. And if I know the jury, I can get out of all the trouble I want.

By the time 1996 rolled around, I knew most every successful person in seven different countries, and every person in show business. And all of them owed me some sort of favor. I was rich, and my house had a large pool I let the neighborhood kids use whenever they wanted.

Life was finally looking up.

That was, until a witch appeared at my door.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall." She said. "And you, sir, are the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

On the train, she explained it to me. You know that kid I'd met in the woods? His name was Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, He'd gone on to become the Headmaster of the freaking school, and somehow figured he was going to die soon. Seeing as he didn't really have an heir, and his mind wasn't working, he decided on me. Apparently, he remembered how powerful I was, and thought, "Hey, he'd make a great Headmaster!" Especially because I've never even attended the freaking SCHOOL!

The plan was to have me attend the school this year, as some sort of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and take it over the next year, when he either retired or died.

It was the suckiest thing that had happened to me since my friends died. So why did I agree to it? Simple. Meeting him had turned my life from crap to greatness. I felt I owed him this one favor.

But I couldn't take being in a cabin with the stuffy old lady very long. After she explained everything, I walked out of the cabin, and picked some random kids to sit with. Of course, I didn't just sit in a random compartment. I picked two kids I thought were pretty cool, and had them sit with me.

The first was tall, blonde, with an arrogant manner. He was wearing green, which meant he was in Slytherin. He struck me as someone who was one the precipice. He could either become the greatest wizard alive, or the most evil. It intrigued me, so I popped my head in his cabin, saying, "Yo! I'm your new Defense Against The Dark arts Teacher! Meet me in Cabin 31E."

The second was vastly different. He was average height, with unruly black hair and unstylish glasses. He was quiet for a Gryffindor, with a tendency to pull his hair over his eyes, like he wanted to hide from the world. That said, he definitely had a hero streak. I could tell that just by looking at him. A strong sense of nobility, too. He seemed very strong willed as far as right and wrong went; just not about people. I said the same thing to him, and made my ways to the cabin.

The blonde one was already there when I got there, and glasses had just followed me in. I sat down, shaking both their hands.

"Hey, there, My name's Inuyasha Matsuhara. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I already told you that, didn't I? Well, besides that, I'm about 20."I lied. That's what I appeared to be; luckily I had aged at least a little over the last five hundred years. Wait, 1996, that was one year before Kagome fell down the well. Wow. Time flies. "I'm an old friend of Al's, so that's basically how I got the job. I've never really been to Hogwarts before, except once, and that was a long time ago. I specialize in wandless magic, and my favorite thing to do is listening to people, so if you ever need to talk, my door is wide open. Now, how about you guys? Who are you?"

The blonde spoke first. "My name is Draco Malfoy, heir to one of the most prestigious lines of wizarding families in the world. I am a sixth year, and a Slytherin. I have had a record of excellence in my studies, and I am a prefect this year. I hope this is the start of a…profitable relationship, Professor."

I smiled. Exactly what I expected, cold, businesslike, and self-promoting. My brother would be proud. I turned to the other boy.

"Um, My name is Harry Potter. I'm a Gryffindor, and a sixth year, too. I'm not too great at my studies, but I do really like DADA. Um, who is Al?" He nervously combed his fingers through his bangs again, definitely wanting to disappear into the seat.

"Oh, Well, your Headmaster of course! _Al_bus Dumbledore. Man, but you need some self-confidence. You could probably learn some stuff from Draco, here." If that didn't cause a reaction, I don't know what did. They both started visible in their chairs, and Draco smiled like it was Christmas Day. Harry looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Not that you don't have your own good qualities. Draco could probably learn some stuff from you, too." I jumped with a sudden realization. "YES! That's perfect! Hey, from now on, you guys will be partners."

"WHAT?!"They both yelled at me in unison.

"You don't understand!" Harry pleaded in a rare show of earnestness. "He's evil!"

"I loathe him! How can I be his partner?! What does that even mean, anyways?!" Draco added at the same time. I laughed to myself.

"Well, let's see. Well, you'll have to be roomies, you know? And eat together, and I'll have you do some sort of cool project that'll be great for bonding and stuff! This is so great! This is one of my best ideas yet." I smirked, playing it out in my mind.

"You can't do this! You're not Headmaster." Draco snarled.

"Naw, I can basically do whatever I want. Al and I are tight, man." I answered, still feeling pretty accomplished. "Oh, but I also called you here for another reason."

"What?" Draco snarled. "Want to ruin my life some other way?"

"Oh, hop off it. I called you here because I want you guys to be part of my club."

"Club?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, it'll basically be the best and brightest Hogwarts has to offer, and I'll teach them some advanced magic, and we'll have some parties and stuff."

"What kind of advanced magic?" Draco asked suspiciously, but I saw excitement dancing in his eyes.

I smiled, and spoke to the wind. It swirled around, cooling the hot cabin, then I ordered it again, and it made a little cloud over the table, and snowed on the table.

"Maybe it'll be something like that." I smirked, and I could see both of their minds churning. They would agree. I knew that. So, I said, "Think it over," and left the cabin to see about getting some food for myself. Meanwhile, I told the wind to let me hear everything they said.

"There you have it Harry, finally a teacher that has some sense." Draco's voice was arrogant and self-important. "they see me to be the great wizard I am.

"Sense?! He wants to make us roommates! Maybe if you weren't so arrogant, you'd see how crazy that is!"

"Calm down, Potter. There's no way Dumbledore will let that happen. The teacher is obviously just ignorant to how Hogwarts works. It is to be expected. They never went to Hogwarts before."

"Oh. I wonder where they went to school."

"Does it matter? They obviously received an above-par education."

"Yes, it does. I don't trust him." Aw, man, Harry! I'm hurt!

"I don't believe you. Paranoid wretch. Just because he doesn't worship you, you automatically think he's a dark wizard." Draco scoffed.

"No, that's not it!" Harry was undoubtedly pulling his hair in front of his eyes again. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard Draco's annoyed voice.

"What are you doing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You keep making that awful hair of yours even worse. Quit pulling it in front of your eyes like that! It's annoying!"

"I'm not—"

"There! You're doing it again! Merlin, you are so annoying."

"Says you." Harry answered, standing his ground. "Honestly, I can't believe how you worship every teacher that shows you a little attention. It's called being pathetic, Malfoy!"

"I do not! And you're calling _me_ pathetic? You, who can't even pass a basic Potions class! Honestly, the Weasel is a Prefect, and you are not!"

"At least my dad's not a Death Eater!"

"At least mine's not dead!"

I chose that moment to walk back into the cabin. "It's good to hear you two getting along so well." I managed to say it with only a hint of irony in my voice. "So, did you come to a decision about my club?"

"We'll do it." Draco answered for the both of them.

"Good! So, Draco, your father was a Death Eater? How is that?" I asked.

"Brilliant." He said shortly. "You know, just because my father is a Death Eater means nothing of me. So, you can stop worrying. That's why I got put in your club, isn't it? To keep an eye on the Death Eater's son! I should have known." He moved to go, but I stopped him.

"No, no, Seriously man, my brother is a serial killer!" Kind of. "I'm not one to judge people based on their family. If you really want to know why I chose you, here it is: I think you can become one of the greatest wizards of all time. There. That's it."

"Ha. Nice try." Draco scoffed.

"No, man, I'm serious here. I've got a knack for stuff like this. You've got a lot of potential." I looked into his eye, to make sure he knew I was serious. He pulled away, walking out.

"Is that really why?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yes. The only question is whether for good or for evil. He's on a precipice right now. It could go either way. This year will definitely be hard for him." I looked after him.

"And you picked me because I'm the Boy Who Lived, right?" He gave a depreciating laugh. I reminded myself to ask McGonagall about this. I hadn't checked up on the wizarding world in twenty years, at least.

"Nope. I picked you because you look like a hero to me." I stood up to leave. I'm going to go back to my original seat. You can do the same. Thanks for your time." With that I left the cabin.

It was weird seeing Albus after more than a century. He was old, but that was to be expected. He was much more at peace with himself, though, and more wise. I was looking at a man who had lived his life to the fullest.

"Hello there, Inuyasha." He said, eyes twinkling. "Lemon drop?"

"Sure." I answered, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I was expecting you to be older, you know, if you were still alive at all." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "But you never cease to surprise me, do you?"

"Probably not. I'm seven hundred years old."

"That is quite old, for only being twenty. Did you know that I'm a war hero?"

"Yes, Just like you wanted, right? How does it feel?"

"Many things have changed since I was a whimsical young first year. I no longer think it is such an attractive title. Headmaster, however, that I like."

"That was another one of your goals, I think."

"Yes. But on to business—"

"I want you to make Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy roommates." I said, before he could start. "I think they could both benefit from being partners, eating together, working together, whatnot. Draco can become even more powerful than you, if he is given the right guidance. I think time with someone as good as Harry will do him well. And I think being around Draco will improve Harry's self-confidence, and also encourage him to improve his studies.

"Also, I want to make a club for future elite wizards. I'll pick them out, and I can teach them some extra stuff, like my kind of magic, if it's possible. I also think students should be required to attend for eight years. Seven years is simply not enough time to make them good witches and wizards. Muggles attend school until they are 24, sometimes. Also, I believe we should institute a Muggle Studies class, where they can learn about the non-wizarding world. That's important, too. I also want to teach beyond the book in my class. I feel hands-on learning is best for that kind of class.

"So, those are the reforms I want to make. Still want me for Headmaster?" I challenged.

"Absolutely. I see no problems with your changes, though many of them I will request for you to make next year. I think you are wonderful. You will be given your own room, and office. Meals will be provided, as well as whatever materials you might need for your class. It is nice to know you're on board."

"Oh, you know me." I said. "I never refuse a favor."

I looked around, shifting in my uncomfortable, large robes. Over the last few years, I had gotten used to wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. It was hard to switch to breeches and robes from that. On the bright side, though, the food was good. I was a bit nervous, so I was eating more than usual. It had been a while since I'd been expected to do any sort of public speaking. Actually, come to think of it, I had never been forced to do any kind of public speaking. There. I just managed to get ten times more nervous. Go me.

"Welcome, Everybody to a new year at Hogwarts! This year, we hope you can all learn a lot, and grow as individuals. This year, we have a few changes. First of all, we would like to give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Inuyasha Matsuhara!" There was some polite clapping and whispers. Come to think of it, whatever happened to the last DADA teacher? Was he well liked? Maybe I'm going to have to try to fill some huge shoes. I shuddered. I didn't even think of that. "Also, there will be a slight change in some room assignments. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter will from henceforth be roommates, and be expected to spend time together, eating, learning and growing to be good wizards. Also, Professor Matsuhara will give the both of you a private group project. That doesn't affect most of you, so do not fret. In other news, there will be a new club instituted by the new teacher. He will let you know if you are invited to attend. Speaking of which, we will have the pleasure of hearing from him now."

This was it. Show time. "All right guys, I'm Professor Matsuhara. Nice to meet all of you. I hope we'll have an awesome year together. Um, that's it. Thanks." I sat back down hurriedly, hoping I didn't look like a complete fool.

"Wait. Stand back up, Professor. I'm sure the students have a lot they want to ask you. I believe that now would be a perfect time to have a question and answer session." Stupid, stupid, Dumbledore!

"First question:" Dumbledore looked out into the crowd, picking a random kid. "Ginny."

"Um, like, are you a werewolf or Death Eater or something? I mean, like some sort of weird thing that means you probs shouldn't be teaching kids?"

"I've got some quirks, but nothing that affects my teaching." I answered honestly.

"Like what?" Another kid asked.

Like being an immortal 700 year old half demon that can speak any language, and control the wind, water, and earth.

"Like I never went to Hogwarts, and I like to hang out with muggles."

"Where did you go to school?" Another kid asked. What was this, the Spanish Inquisition?

"Oxford." I answered shortly.

"Muggle School? Did you have no wizarding education?" Another asked.

"I was privately taught." I answered.

"What is your position on You-Know-Who?"

"Um, He's evil? Probably should be stopped? He needs professional help?"

"What are your punishment techniques?"

"I don't know!" I answered. "Detention? If you don't respect me, expect to be mocked in front of the class until you cry. But besides that, just…standard?"

"What is your experience with the Dark Arts?"

"Um…Just stopping dark wizards and stuff." Naraku came to mind.

"How did you get the job? And why did you want it?"

"I'm friends with Dumbledore. He asked me to, and I didn't feel like turning him down."

"Even though the position is cursed?"

"Cursed?" I laughed. "So that's what this is all about. Trust me, kid, Curses don't bother me. I've been eaten before. Not much scares you after that. I will be answering no more questions for now. Good Day."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco huffed, angrily throwing his things on to his bed. He couldn't believe it! That senile old coot! How could Dumbledore do this? Force him to room with one of the Gryffin-dorks. And not just anyone. The king of the dorks, Harry Potter himself.

As if summoned by the thought, Harry walked in at that moment, hefting his tiny little tattered trunk with difficulty. Clearly, Potter wasn't nearly as athletic as himself. Nor was he as smart, nor as talented: that was clear from his studies. He wasn't even as good looking, what with his hair that covered his eyes and ugly glasses that covered his face.

And yet, this stupid git managed to earn favor with nearly all the teachers and students. Even the Headmaster was eating out of the palm of his hand. Draco hated it. Despite all of his perfect scores in Transfiguration, he would never be liked or appreciated by Professor McGonagall. No matter that he was an Occlumens, and a seer. Nobody cared. No matter that he had better grades than Hermione Granger. Nobody cared. They were all too busy fawning over Potter to notice.

That is, until this new one. He said that Malfoy was destined to be one of the greatest wizards alive. Finally someone who appreciated his hard work and brilliance. Someone who said to Potter, "learn something from Malfoy". It was the first adult that noticed. His parents certainly had never said that. They were too busy moaning and groaning over what a failure of a Malfoy he was, simply because he didn't wish to become a Death Eater.

"I don't like this either, but I guess maybe we should try to get along, at least, if we're going to spend the next couple weeks together. Truce?" Potter was saying awkwardly, words tumbling over one another. It was awkwardly phrased, but so was everything he said.

"Rot in hell." Draco answered, opening a Transfiguration textbook, and immersing himself in the study of it.

I looked at my first class, satisfied with their nervous looks. They weren't even first years. They were sixth years, but they looked at me apprehensively, like they thought I would turn into a giant beast at any moment.

"Tell me about your last DADA teacher." I said, opening the class.

"Which one?" this was from my man Draco. I actually really liked him. There was something about him that was really charismatic.

"Good, Draco. You're cool. Five points to Slytherin." I said, and heard the Gryffindors moan. "So, Draco, tell me about them all."

"Well, first was Quirrell, who turned out to have Voldemort on the back of his head. Then Lockhart, who was arrogant and beyond incompetent. Lupin was a werewolf, Mad-eye Moody was a Death Eater in disguise, and the Ministry's person, Umbridge, ended up being crazy and sadistic."

"Okay." I said, processing the information. Five teachers, all with some sort of problem. I smiled. So I didn't have a good teacher I was following up. "Well, I hope you'll find I do not have any of those issues. Now, I'd like you to turn to page three. Who would like to read?"

"I would." This was from Draco again. Man, I loved this kid. I awarded ten points to Slytherin, and he read the page, telling all about the purposes of the class.

"No, does anybody want to sum up what he just read?" I called on a Gryffindor in the front. "What was your name?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir. The purposes of the class are to educate us to the Dark Arts, as we must avoid them, and also how to defend ourselves against such Dark Arts if the need should arise."

"Very good, miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. So, now, this will be one of the only times we consult this book. This year, I will assume you can mostly tell what is good and evil. This year will be spent teaching you the second point, which is to help you to defend yourself against the Dark Arts. Any objections?" There were none.

"Grading this class will have to do with some practical application of what you learn. All right, on to the meat of the lesson!" I stated excitedly. "Now, I have a list of ten spells that will always help you against a Dark Wizard or Creature. I want you to know this list by heart by the end of the month.

"Now, let's take a look at the list." My lesson continued normally by then. At the conclusion of the lesson, I said, "Draco, Harry, please see me after class."

They made their way to my desk. I noticed they walked far away from each other, obviously wanting to be as far away from each other as possible. I smirked, watching their antics with amusement.

"All right. Here is your assignment: I want you to find out about Demons. By the end of the year, I will ask you all the questions I can think of about them, and I would like you to answer them with fact, not just myth."

"That's it?" Harry asked. "It's all in the book."

I looked at them. "What page?"

"1743."Draco answered. "It is quite detailed."

I flipped to that page in the book, and began to laugh. Are they serious here? It was all superstition! "All right, myth, myth, myth, myth, myth. It's all incorrect superstition. I mean what is this? Demons eat anything from cows to people without discretion. On top of being incorrect, this is beyond vague! Each species of demon has another preference, completely different from the last. And it mentioned nothing of the kinds that eat souls and such. For you test, I will ask you specifically what kinds of foods are a Sikh's favorite, and which foods they avoid."

"But that's insane! We could spend years just on the topic of food!"

"I'm glad you understand the immensity of this project. Here's the good news. I will be available at all times to help you check the validity of your sources. Also, you will not have to do any papers for any classes this year, so that should take a chunk out of your workload. If you pass this assignment, all those papers will be entered in as perfects. If you fail, they will be entered in as zeroes. And that is where your grade for this assignment comes in. Lastly, I will give you this piece of information: The most accurate accounts on demons will be found from more than five hundred years ago."

"What?! How are we ever supposed to find any information?!" Harry exclaimed. Yeah. It was hard. It was a year-long project, though.

"I understand." Draco finally said, reluctantly. "How many times are we allowed to ask for your help?"

"Well, I want you to do this mostly independently. I won't give you a limit, but I want you to determine a lot of what is true and not for yourselves."

"Very well." Draco said. "Come on, Potter. Quit wasting time gaping. We have work to do." With that, he left the room. Aw man, I loved that kid. He was, like, the best student ever.

Oh, yeah. I quickly walked out of the room, opening the door. "Draco, could you stay behind a bit? I'd like to talk to you."

He turned, looking at me curiously, but followed. I led him to my office, and motioned for him to have a seat. "So, Draco, what's up?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What's on your mind right now? Tell me about yourself." I elaborated.

"That's it? That's all you called me here for?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah, like why were you so surprised when I said you could become a great wizard?" I asked, pouring him some tea. It was silent for a good couple minutes before he responded. That was the secret to listening: Don't be afraid of the silences.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "Most teachers don't like me."

"Why not? You're like the perfect student." I asked, and he took a long sip of the tea.

"I don't know! I try every day! I get good marks on all my tests, participate in class—everything! And yet all my teachers hate me! Even Snape, who is supposed to be my godfather, just seems to tolerate me. I don't understand it at all! Have you any idea how much I work, just to gain their approval?! Hours of my day! I hardly have any free time at all. And that stupid Potter! All the teachers just fawn all over him. Ooh, it's the Chosen One. You know what? Big whoop! Who cares? He barely gets average marks in all his classes!"

"What do your parents think of your excellence in school?"

"That's just it—they don't care, at all! Nothing was good enough for my father, from the start, and my mother never cared about school. And now, I'm even more of a failure, because I don't want to become one of their little Death Eater parade. Jeez! Why can't I just make my own decisions?! There's always someone telling me what to do, and if I do it, then there's somebody else that hates me for it! What am I supposed to do?"

Okay, you might be wondering about the rare outburst. Why did he tell me this? I hardly knew him. I might have slipped some truth serum into the tea. Just a little. Why did I do it? Well, I'm not the most patient person in the world. This just speeds up how soon I get to learn all about him.

"And that Potter! I tried to be nice to him, in first year! But, no, apparently, I wasn't good enough for him, either. Figures. Perfect Potter too good for anyone who wasn't a Gryffindork. He was the one that turned the teachers against me, you know. Cause we'd fight. Naturally. And whose side did they take EVERY time. That's right, Potter's. So I look like an arrogant bully, and he looks like the tortured hero. And he keeps yelling at me not to make fun of mudbloods and blood traitors. Maybe I might, if they didn't keep perpetuating the stereotype! I mean, just look at the Weasel! He literally has no good points! He's not even loyal to Potter! I've heard him talk about the kid behind his back, before. And you know what; I wouldn't care, except that I keep getting compared to them! Why? I'm obviously superior!"

"Draco, you put a lot of stake into what other people say. You want nothing more than to be accepted. But what do you want in life?"

"To be loved! To be admired! Revered! Maybe have a couple slaves. That would be nice, too."

"Okay. I'll try to get you some." I laughed, and sent him back to his room. That truth serum had worked wonders. And now it was all out in the open, so he wouldn't mind confiding in me. Which was, of course, my first step in my "Make sure Draco doesn't become Evil" plan. With that, I began planning my classes for the next couple of weeks. Ugh1 So dry! Why was my life so boring? Five hundred years ago, I could've never imagined myself doing boring stuff like this! I decided to call up Ellen. She was always nice to talk to. As I walked to my phone, though, I noticed a ripple in the air. I moved towards it to investigate, when suddenly, a figure jumped out from the ripple.

"Hanyou!" The creature hissed. "I have not seen such an abomination in five hundred years!" I stared at it. A…demon? And not just any one.

"Kagura…? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I was remade by the Great Lord, Ahkimastabifhe—Inuyasha?! How are you still alive?"

"With all the demos gone, there were no immediate attempts on my life?"

"No—Hanyou don't live this long. Especially without aging. Even powerful demons would age more than you have. Sesshomaru aged ten years, and he is the most powerful one I know of!"

"Yeah, things have been kinda trippy with me. No matter. How did you get in my office?"

"You have an office, too? Is this really the same hanyou I knew?"

"It has been five hundred years. Now, tell me: How did you get here?"

"You said it yourself—it's been five hundred years. The spell separating the two worlds must be renewed every five hundred years. But many of us aren't so sure we want it renewed. During the political debates, the barrier is weakening. This is the first hole, but I'm sure there will be more."

"And you came here to….?"

"Feast, of course." She smiled devilishly. "And I'm sure you will find it is not so easy to stop me. Some of us didn't waste the past five hundred years lazing about with humans." She grabbed something that looked like a thick staff from her back. She opened it with a flick of her wrist, revealing it to be a giant fan.

"Oh, your fan got bigger. Scary." I mocked. Without any before battle banter, she unleashed her fury, swinging the fan with her whole body. Before I could speak, I, and most of my wall, was catapulted into the outside air. She was right. She had gotten powerful. I spoke a word, and the wind circled about me, preventing me from falling. Surveying the damage, I realized she had wrecked not only my wall, but the entire half of my office. I smirked. This could be fun. I noticed she had turned around, undoubtedly to start feasting on my precious students, which were just barely trickling into my room for their DADA lesson. Well, they were going to get one.

"Yoohoo! Kagura! You didn't think that tiny little love tap could defeat me, did you?" I mocked, landing in my office.

"You!" she spun around in just enough time for my foot to connect with her face. She plowed through the wall, into my classroom, startling the fourth years. She sat up, spitting out a pool of blood. "I see the past five hundred years haven't been entirely useless, Princeling." Ugh. Looks like she found out that Sesshomaru hadn't disowned me. Sometimes it was really irritating being his brother.

"That wasn't half of it, you experiment." I snarled. "Now leave, before I kill you."

"Ooh, Experiment. What an amazing insult. Really brings the fear into my bones." She grabbed one of the fourth years, pulling him in front of her. The boy, to his merit, didn't cry, though some of the girls in the class did. "Now, do not take one step closer, or this one will die."

"Very well." I said coldly. "But know that you force my hand."

"Haha! Classic Inuyasha, still trying to sound cool, even when he knows he's beat." Right after she finished those words, though, she began to scream. I turned around, not being able to resist taking a look. Her entire skin was bubbling and boiling.

"How does it feel to have every ounce of water in your body set to a boil?" I asked, smirking. "Now, I know you are not dying, and that works in my favor. Now I want you to go back to that pit you came from, and tell them all why exactly they should not consider trying to invade my world. Now, Go!" I yelled, picking her up, and throwing her with all my might back into the portal she crawled from.

I'd like to think my class cheered, but I think most of them just peed their pants.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the rules of the ministry, you should be fired, and imprisoned." Dumbledore said wearily. "Not only did you destroy your office, you killed someone. On top of that, killed them in front of an entire class of fourth years. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"That there was a demon in the school that wanted very badly to feast on human flesh, and it had to be stopped. I know, silly of me."

"But how can we prove that it wasn't an innocent person? We can't. Taking a student hostage could have just been an act of desperation."

"Look, next time—and there will be a next time—I'll take their stinking carcass to you and make them confess."

"Of course, that could be the Imperious curse."

"And then I will carve up their body and prove that they are not human, and as such, the curse does not work on them."

"I believe I will just choose to trust you." Dumbledore concluded. I blinked. That was easy. Too easy.

"Wait, what about the law?"

"I will explain to them the situation. They will be understanding if it comes from me."

"All right." Dumbledore was a powerful ally. "So, is that…forgiving nature for all headmasters, or just because you're Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid it is just because I am Dumbledore. You will have to make your own name for yourself."

"Okay. Cool. How long exactly should I be headmaster?"

"One hundred years, perhaps? Unless you are bad one. If you are a bad one, please quit as soon as you find a replacement."

"How am I supposed to know if I am good or bad?" I asked crossly. The senile old man just laughed. Sometimes he was really infuriating.

That meeting with Kagura really unnerved me. The kids hadn't even had the sense to run away, and the kid she held hostage didn't even try to fight. I sighed. I knew how to fix it. It looked like my life was going to get a whole lot busier.

The up side of being at a wizarding school was that they had pieces of paper that could hold video. I spent the rest of my night compiling footage from Martial Arts movies. Then, I put it to the song Remember the Name. The next morning, I posted it over the school with the message:

Mixed Martial Arts Classes

Free

Meets Mondays—Fridays 5-8 pm

In the Courtyard.

Learn to Defend Yourself.

That was it. I wasn't too great with creative writing or flashy phrases. I just liked to tell people how it was. They could deal with it. I went back to my office, then, studying the portal located in the center of it.

Suddenly, I was struck with a thought. Maybe it went both ways. Maybe I could visit the demon world. Without hesitation, I punched my hand through the opening. It seemed to disappear.

Perfect.

Walking through the portal, I saw the demon world for the first time. It was surprisingly peaceful. I had walked out into a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and framed in trees. I couldn't help but smile at the paradise like air it gave off. This was the demon world?

I walked into the near city. It was seemingly made of silver and gold. The entire thing was beautiful, with flowers in the windows and whimsical, cobblestone streets. The demons themselves didn't seem too bad, either. They were beautiful, and I saw a gaggle of women laughing and gossiping. Children played in the streets.

Did I come to the right place?

Suddenly, one of the children accidentally ran into a jolly-looking storekeeper. Without any hesitation, the man broke his neck. The other children laughed, asking the man for the body. He gave it to them, and they made short work of devouring it.

There. Those were the demons I knew and loved. Feeling strangely relieved, I walked up to one of other store owners.

"Oi. I'm looking for my brother. Any idea where he might be?"

"Maybe if you told me his name? What he looks like?" Her nose curled up. "You smell like something odd…very strong. Maybe you should consider taking a bath."

"Maybe I will. As soon as I meet up with my brother. His name is Sesshomaru."

"Well, that's helpful." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because it's totally not like every child isn't named that."

"Well, he's my older brother." I hesitated. Sure, he was the Lord of the Western lands back five hundred years ago, but maybe not anymore. "Like the Lord of the Western Lands?"

"Yes, Yes," the lady was getting more and more irritated. "All of them were named after the Lord of the Western Lands. Now, do you have a physical description, Or am I to simply read your mind?"

"No, I mean he IS the Lord of the Western Lands. I've been…abroad. Where is his Palace?"

The woman's mouth dropped. She pointed into a place deeper in the city. "The palace is in the center of the city…You cannot really be Lord Sesshomaru's…brother? I was not aware that his mother had a sin recently."

"Two hundred years ago, would it be?" One of the customers asked, sizing me up. "I believe she did. Lord Satoshi."

"_Lord Satoshi?!_ The Warlord of the North?!"she prostrated herself before me. "Please forgive my insolence, Great Lord!"

"Um, No Prob." I muttered, leaving the situation as quickly as I could. Moving through the streets, I quickly came upon the palace. I walked up to the front doors to walk inside.

"Halt!" One of the guards stopped me. "What is your business in the great Palace of Stars?" I laughed.

"Who came up with that name? Sesshomaru?!" It was so gay!

"The honored Lady Rin." Rin. I remembered her. Yeah. It sounded like a name she would come up with. "And you would be wise not to address your _King_ in such a manner."

"I'll address my dickhead brother however I want!" I retorted, watching as the guard's face contorted in anger.

"You will not address him that way! Also, Lord Satoshi arrived earlier today. You are not he." He sneered at my clothes, the standard-issue robes they gave me as a teacher. "Your magic doesn't work in this palace, student of Ahkimastabifherzhad!"

What a ridiculously long name. I almost said something, but I was interrupted by a voice.

"What is going on here?" A man walked up to the guards, with an air of authority. He was tall; too tall for my liking. In addition to not aging, I'd only grown one inch over the last five hundred years, bringing me up to a whopping 5'8". This was decent in Japan, but in every other country I'd lived in, I was embarrassingly short. This man was irritatingly a head and a half taller than me. To make matters worse, he was muscled, as was easy to tell though his tight T-shirt, and even tighter jeans. His white hair was long-ish, covering his ears, but not reaching his shoulders. In contrast to his fair hair, his skin was tan and dark.

"This foolish child was trying to impersonate you, My Lord Satoshi." the man's eyes shot up.

"Was she now?" Wait, did he just seriously mistake me for a girl? I opened my mouth, but the stupid guard interrupted me.

"Judging by her robes, I imagine, she must have tried magic to disguise herself. Naturally, though, none of the spell, but her voice charm remained within the palace walls."

"Haha! The voice stayed? I have to hear this!"

"I'm not a—" I couldn't even finish before the guy began laughing at me! I fumed silently, waiting for him to finish before I would castrate him.

"Aw, man! This is so great! I'm going to take her to my chambers. Guards, kindly let us in?" He motioned to the guards. Oh. Maybe that rudeness was only an act. Now, he'd take me to Sesshomaru, and I could tell my brother about the breach in the barrier.

"Thanks for getting me in." I said to him. "Now—" I was interrupted by more laughter from him.

"Oh man that was one funny blunder! I don't suppose you can change your voice back, can you? Or you would have done so already. Aw man, this is too rich!"

Okay, maybe he was really just that rude.

"Look, I'm not—" He laughed again, and I decided to give up. "I need you to take me to Sesshomaru!" I all but yelled at him through his laughing.

"Now why would you want to do that? He may be handsome, but have you any idea how old he is? Almost one thousand! I'm a much better choice for a young, pretty girl, like you."

I almost fed him his own liver. Almost. But instead, I chose a more…tactical approach.

"Please take me to him. I only have a short, very important thing to tell him, and then we can have some fun together." I winced. Ugh. I had no pride.

"How important are we talking? Is it a message from Ahkimastabifherzhad himself?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Oh really? So then, why did you try to disguise yourself as me?"

"It was secret. People cannot know about the message, or even that my Lord contacted Sesshomaru." I paused, adding, "sama" to the end of his name.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"What?"

"Sama. I've never heard it before." I gaped at him. I knew I hadn't heard it used here yet, but I had no idea they had completely forgotten it.

"It means Lord. Now, can I please see him?" Satoshi looked me up and down silently for a few minutes, before finally conceding,

"Sure. But not for long, okay? I'm still going to have my fun with you."

"I'm not sure you'll want to at the end." I smirked, walking in front of him, in the direction of my brother's scent.

"Wait, how do you know where to go?" Satoshi asked.

"It's just the throne room right? Most people would know where that is." I explained. Man, I was lying to this guys a _lot_. Finally, I arrived, pushing the doors open.

"Oi! Sesshomaru! Please explain to me why my students were forcibly attacked by one of your dumb little youkai subjects yesterday!"

"Inuyasha?!" Sesshomaru jumped up from his seat. He looked different. More mature, I guess, like he was in his early thirties, instead of twenties, but he was still good looking enough to have every woman in the world drooling over him. His hair was shorter, too. It was cut close to his head, just as most men in the human world. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked here! Right through one of the holes in the barrier that are forming as you sit on your butt, arguing whether you should renew the thing or not." I snarled.

"Explain. Now, hanyou." His eyes were ice. I could see that there would be no love in this "touching" reunion. Not that I expected any.

"I was sitting there, innocently, in my office, minding my own business. When suddenly, this stinking portal shows up in my room! And guess who steps through it! Kagura! Revived by the Great Akhmblbmblmblbmbbl-whatever himself! And is she there for tea? No. She's there to try blowing me to bits and feasting on my students. Now, I'd like you to explain to me what that portal was doing there in the first place."

"Wait, I thought you were here to send a message from Ahkimastabifherzhad. Who are you?" Satoshi was looking at me, aghast.

"This is my other half-brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru explained. I noticed his derision for the guy. I smirked in satisfaction. At least I wasn't the only one he hated.

"Half-_brother?!_ You're a man? We're related?!" Satoshi was beyond shocked.

"A man, yes, but related, he is not." Sesshomaru said. "He is the second son of my father."

"I thought your father died before the Divide."

"He did."

"But that would make you—" He stared in shock at me. "five hundred years old!"

"Try seven hundred. I'm one of the ones that killed Naraku." Watching him get more and more shocked was actually pretty satisfying.

"But why has no one ever heard of you, then?!"

"He's hanyou, so I respected his request to stay on the human side of the barriers." Sesshomaru turned to me. "I assume that went well?"

"Hardly. Kagome left me when I was younger than our kids."

"Ah. I see why you haven't aged. You moved to the future with your human wench."

"I have too aged! At least a little bit. And no, I'm really seven hundred years old. I moved back after she left me."

"Why are you not an old man, then?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, honestly. I just haven't been aging. Also, can you explain something to me?"

"What is it, hanyou?"

"Let me just show you." I spoke the language of the earth, and a block of stone shot up from the floor, hitting Satoshi between the legs. Then I spoke to the water, and the wine from Sesshomaru's glass shot out and soaked one of the guards' faces. Then I spoke to the wind, making it lift Sesshomaru's hair straight up into the air. Finally I spoke to the fire, making it dance in between my finger.

"I can also control plants, animals, and people. What's up? Why am I so grossly overpowered?"

"Compensating for something?" Satoshi, the little snot, managed to say through his pain. Maybe I didn't hit him hard enough.

"I do not know. None in our family have had those abilities. How do you control the elements?"

"He seduces them with his tranny powers." Satoshi quipped. Yep I definitely didn't hit him hard enough. I shouted one word to the rocks, and a large one slammed into his face.

"I am not a transvestite! You just were too STUPID to see that I am CLEARLY a man!" I yelled at him.

"If you two must fight, please do it where I cannot hear you. Now, Inuyasha, answer my question." Sesshomaru was not amused.

"I just speak to them, you know? And they listen."

"Most interesting. I must converse with my advisors. Satoshi, Inuyasha, please leave."

I left the room, Satoshi following me.

"You know," He said as soon as the door closed, "If you don't want to be mistaken for a girl, maybe you should cut your hair. Oh, and grow a couple inches. Maybe don't wear a dress, too."

"I am NOT wearing a dress. These are robes. I am required to wear these as a teacher." I explained through gritted teeth. "And, for your information, my brother had his hair just this long before the Divide!"

"Um, yeah. Just because something was in fashion five hundred years ago doesn't mean it is now. Maybe you should stop living in the past."

"Maybe you should get a brain." I took off the robes, self-conscious about looking like a girl. Under them, I had on the school-issue clothing, a dress shirt and tie under a grey cardigan, and black dress pants.

"You still look like a girl, even without the dress. Maybe you should try working out. Or maybe get a new face."

"Ooh, clever. Maybe you're just jealous, because I'm so powerful?"

"Please." He snorted, much to my frustration. It was obvious he had the upper hand in this argument, and it bothered me. "I'm the strongest man in this world, _and_ I can get women into my bed. This is more than you can say, undoubtedly."

I growled. "How about you just die, you depraved pervert!"

"I knew it. Honestly, when was the last time you got laid?" He noticed my furious blush. "Or maybe, never?"

"Of course not, idiot! I have kids!" In a desperate and foolish gesture, I stuck my tongue out at him. Why am I such an idiot?

"Who I remember you were more childish than. Big surprise there. I suppose I can see why your wife left you."

I rocked back on my heels, shaken by the comment. Stupid. I was over that. It was five hundred years ago. But, I realized, was I really over anything that had happened five hundred years ago? Miroku's death still seemed brand new.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean that." Satoshi was suddenly backpedaling, and apologizing. What was up? I hadn't even said anything. Why was he so blurry, too? And my cheeks so warm? Was I getting a fever? That would be just freaking fantastic. "I just carried away…I said things I shouldn't have. Look, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. So, please…stop…crying?" He pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Crying? Impossible. I hadn't cried since I was a little whelp. No tears since my mother died. That was the promise I made to myself. So I couldn't be crying. Could I?

"I'm not crying." I mumbled, but I could hear my voice. I rubbed away the wetness on my face. I was crying. How mortifying.

In a strange move of kindness, Satoshi pulled me into a warm hug. "It's okay. Here, you can cry into my shirt, okay? And no one will even see you crying. And they won't even know it's you. They'll just think you're…my…girlfriend, okay? Not the, um, manly Inuyasha. Okay? All right. Everything's going to be fine."

He was rambling, and I wanted to pull away. But it felt nice being in his arms. When was the last time I'd touched someone? I never even shook the hands of the people I talked to. It was just a habit. Could it have been when I held Miroku's hand as he died? Was it really that long ago?

"I haven't hugged anyone since Kagome." I sniffled. "I never did. I haven't had a friend in five hundred years."

"Shh. Shh. What about your school? Don't you have friends there?"

Why was I breaking down in front of this stranger? I was so lame. Seven hundred years of crushing the pain don to the depths of my heart, and I break down in the arms of a complete stranger. Lame.

"No…I listen to people, but I never t-t-talk. I always keep them at a distance. C-Cause, I know they're going to die! Humans a-a-always die and leave me alone!" I wailed. "Always! Just like Miroku, and Sango, and—and even Kagome! A-and my kids! They're dead, too. Everybody gets so old, but not me. I just am the same. I don't even age right for a demon."

"My lords—" I heard a guard cough. I looked up, blushing. "There has been an emergency messenger. Your presence will not be required until dinner."

"Thank you." Satoshi picked me up, so my face was on his shoulder, and my feet were a few feet off the ground. Then, he carried me up a flight of stairs, and to a large room.

"There. No one can see us now." He was trying to be comforting, telling me I didn't have to be embarrassed or something, but it came off as vaguely creepy.

"Actually, I should be going back. I have a class today, and it wouldn't look good if the teacher skipped."

"No, stay. You're not calmed down yet."

"I'm fine. Also, I should be there if Draco or Harry had questions on their project."

"So, what? Are you going to cry at them, too?" Oh. Yeah. Somehow, I had forgotten that he was a jerk.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize comforting me was so abhorrent to you."

"That's not—"

"If I recall, you were the one who embraced me. Gaylord." I sneered. I was not going to be defeated this time.

"Says the person who was _crying_ in my 'gay embrace'. Maybe I just mistook you for a girl again. You look enough like one."

"At least I don't hug random men."

"Um, if I recall, you didn't exactly pull away. Actually, you nuzzled my chest. Talk about gay—maybe you should look in the mirror."

"Maybe I mistook it for a woman's. It's certainly fat enough."

"Please. If one of us was womanly in that situation, it was you. You still have tears glistening in your eyelashes."

"Loser!" I yelled, stomping out of the room.

"Girl!" He followed me.

"Stupid pervert!"

"Twisted Transvestite!"

"Ugly!"

"Old Geezer!"

This continued until I finally got to the portal. "Well, this is where I say goodbye, you son of a four legged baboon."

"As if, human scum, I'm going to see the human world. Why else would I be in your company one second more than I have to?"

"Because you have no life?" I offered, stepping through the portal. He followed, surveying the chaos of my office, which had only been partly repaired since Kagura's attack.

"What sort of a pigsty is this? Are you some sort of animal?"

"I had a fight with a youkai, just yesterday. Sorry if it isn't spick and span." I checked the grandfather clock in the corner. "Crap. Look, now I'm a full fifteen minutes late, thanks to you!"

"Oh, sorry you were _crying on my arm_." He retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up." I hurriedly put on my robes, walking out into my classroom, where my sixth years were waiting.

"Hello class." I said, briskly walking down the stairs. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had some things to sort out after yesterday's disturbance."

"Is it true you killed someone?" This was from the piping, annoying voice of Hermione Granger.

"No I did not. A freaking monster attacked my class, and I defended them, and sent them back to the pit where they came from."

"I heard it was a person—a girl!" Neville Longbottom.

"So what?" Satoshi said, waltzing out of my office. "Shouldn't you be proud you have such a powerful teacher?"

"_Pertundaminfacie_." I said in Latin. Punch in the face. I enjoyed his curses.

"What the heck?! I was trying to _defend _you!" He was obviously angry.

"Shut up you stupid barbarian! You have no idea how things work around here!" I didn't care if he was angry. This was my classroom.

"I know that you're so pathetic, you're getting talked back to by a brat. If It were me, he'd already be dead."

"Well, I'm not you! Now, you've seen what you wanted to see, so leave!"

"No way. I mean, is this really the school you work at? It's freaking depressing! The entire place is grey! Is the rest of the world like this?"

"No! Now, I have a class, so if you could at the very least shut up, I will do my job!"

"Fine."

"Good. Now class."

"Who is that?"

"A stupid, stupid ugly little snot who is going to shut up."

"I am Satoshi! The second Prince of the Western Lands!"

"Third prince, arrogant bastard"

"I assure you I am not. My father was the King of the Northern Lands. How about you? Somehow I doubt a half blood like you was legitimate."

"Turn to page sixteen in your books, class." They did obediently, obviously freaked out by the heated argument in front of the class, but too scared to ask any further questions.

"Oh, so you weren't. That's gotta suck, knowing your mom was nothing more than a cheap whore."

"You will not say a WORD about my mother! _Do you understand?!_" I shouted, spinning around. "_Silencio!_"

"Now that that pest is taken care of, class. We will continue. What is in the picture on this page?"

"A Vampire." Pansy Parkinson answered.

"Now, this is what attacked your class yesterday." I lied. "A vampire that just happens to work for: guess who?"

"Voldemort." Harry Potter answered in a whoosh of breath.

"That is correct. Recently, he's been opening portals within the school. "He has yet to send a human through, but he's testing it with vampires and other non-humans. Now, do vampires look very non-human?"

"No."

"And are some of them female?"

"Yes."

"So now, please, before you go believing the first rumor you hear, please have a little more faith in your teachers."

"Now, can anyone tell me the ten spells we learned yesterday?"

After that, class continued as usual. At the conclusion of the class, Draco Malfoy walked up to me.

"I've decided to do my research by species." He announced. "It seems to be the most logical."

"Okay. Have you found anything yet?"

"Well, I found some information on a demon known as an Ogre, Onii in Japanese. It would seem they are rather large, with large, protruding teeth. They seem to be rather dumb. They often eat rabbits and goats, and carry clubs around as their weapons. They are easily outwitted."

Satoshi erupted in silent laughter. I sighed. "Well, you're on the right track. But, did you get most of your information from fables?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I thought so. Ogres only eat humans. It is the only thing that is compatible with their digestive systems. Also, only certain clans carry clubs. Some are too stupid for any weapons, others are so advanced they're sword masters, and can use some basic magic. No matter what, they aren't outwitted. If they're dumb, they won't understand you to be outwitted. They will just break your legs and eat you. Smarter ones will similarly just kill you quickly, many times without even bothering to confront you. Either way, Ogres don't play with their kill. If you see one, Avada Kedavra it before it can grab you."

"That's unlikely." Satoshi said.

"How can you talk?" I asked, surprised.

"I found a way to circumvent your spell. But anyways, Ogres are extinct. They were some of the first to go after the Divide."

"Divide?"

"Look it up, Draco. I've given you enough help for the day." With that dismissal, he left.

"You can go." I said to Satoshi angrily.

"Why should I?"

"You aren't welcome here." I growled. "I can't believe you humiliated me in front of my class! Why did you have to do that?!"

"I can't believe you snapped at me when I tried to defend you! Here I am, thinking I'm doing you a favor, and all of a sudden—Bam! You punch me in the face with that spell! And then you start yelling at me! What the heck?"

"You told my whole class I was a killer! That isn't something that's okay here! And when I tried to explain that to you, you just plow on, not caring that the wrong rumor can completely destroy my career!"

"Why do you want to teach a bunch of brats, anyways? It seems like the most boring job in the world."

"I happen to like it. It's nice being able to guide people on to the right course in life." I hadn't been a teacher long, but I liked it so far. "Plus, I like the kids. It's cool to be able to teach people that are going to be great."

"Then you should teach in the demon world. You're a demon, basically. You should be with your own kind."

"Argh. Not now, okay? I have another class coming in."

"Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be coming back, okay? And I'm going to get you fired."

"What?!" Where did that come from?

"That way, you'll have no excuses to stay here. And you can leave this dismal, stinky place." What on earth was going through his head? This was coming out of nowhere.

"Why do you want me there?"

"You're really pathetic, wasting away in this school. It's an eyesore."

With that, he was gone.

Sorry. I just was reading over this for a second, and I realized how awfully, terribly, evilly long my chapters were. So, no legit update tonight, but I'm halfway done with my next chapter, so expect an update (or two) tommorrow or later today.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco cursed as he was hit by the Cruciatus curse again. For the thousandth time today, he cursed his father, the Death Eaters, and The Dark Lord himself. Why did Voldemort have to exist? Why did his father have to be a Death Eater? Why couldn't the other Death Eaters just _leave him alone?_

"Why don't you just give up, Draco? Become one of us!" Bellatrix laughed, as another wave of pain hit him, and he cried out in pain. His mother looked down at him coldly. He knew what she was thinking: That he was a failure. That he deserved all the punishment he got.

"I will not!" I snarled back, trying to hide the pain he was feeling through a mask of anger and resentment.

"We'll see about that. Crutio!" Draco began to drown in pain.

…

"Where were you?" Potter was suspicious. Brilliant. Spend the first half of the day getting tortured physically, and the second half of the day tortured mentally by Potter's nagging.

"It's none of your business." Draco lied down gingerly on the bed. He didn't have class today. He could sleep. He'd catch up on my schoolwork later. Even as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. But he did resolve to bring his studying hours down to only four hours today. He needed some rest.

"Not my—it bloody well is my business! You were with Death Eaters, weren't you?!"

"Could you not talk so loud? I have a headache."

"What, the screams of the people you torture hurt your ears?" Ugh. He was irritating. Normally, Draco would just insult the kid's parents or something. Make him cry. But He had just been tortured for three hours, until he finally gave in and became a Death Eater. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Potter, and he wasn't in the mood to listen to him say one more word.

"You know what? You have no idea it's like to be the son of a Death Eater, do you? You want to know where I was? I was getting tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, all because I was stupid enough to trust my own mother when she lured back to my house. Just so you know, I don't get protected by Dumbledore, like the precious Boy Who Lived! I get thrown into the snake pit with people like Bellatrix and my father! If I didn't give in and become a death Eater, I would have been tortured until they stopped having fun, and then they would have killed me. Period. And don't try saying I can just stay at Hogwarts. I'm forced to go home during the holidays. And if I don't listen to everything they say, I'll be looking forward to a holiday full of torture. You have to look forward to a holiday chumming it up with your friends. So, please, spare me your self-righteous judgments!"

It was blissfully silent in the room for a long while, until Potter finally broke it. "I'm sorry Draco. You do have a difficult life. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"That's it?" Draco answered "No mocking, no, 'But you could be doing x, y, and z?' No, 'oh, look, I was right! You _are_ a death eater!'?"

"I'm not evil. You were tortured. I mean, would _anybody_ blame you?" Harry turned back around, shoving his nose into a giant, ancient book.

Huh. Draco lay back down, completely without words.

….

Today was a good day. I was completely over that moron, Satoshi, and his little insults. Completely over it. I definitely did not picture his face as I showed my new students the proper way to perform a left hook. Any damage to the walls or general property is completely coincidental. Because no matter what anybody says, I didn't care that the rat called me _pathetic_. Definitely not enough to hit anything with all my strength. The collapse of the men's restroom definitely had nothing to do with me.

But by now, even if it had upset me, which it hadn't, I'd be feeling pretty decent. So far today, I was able to kill three minor demons, and one major one. It was great. I'd almost forgotten how great it was to feel their flesh give way to my claws.

Then in my classes, all of them were too terrified to talk back. So I could just give my lesson, with no interruptions. Have you any idea how great that is? To manage to teach them how to make a basic fireball from their wands without anybody nagging at me that it 'wasn't school appropriate'? It was awesome.

My fighting class had started up. It consisted of a handful of Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, half of all the Slytherins, and almost all the Gryffindors. Apparently, there had been a group last year called Dumbledore's army, so most of them joined my fighting classes this year.

Some of them were surprised when they learned we wouldn't be learning magic.

"Why are we learning to fight? I mean, if we were trying to use this against Voldemort, wouldn't he just Avada Kedavra us before we could hit him?" Hermione Granger asked. I was surprised to see her there. She never struck me as the athletic type.

"First of all, this isn't really for use against Death Eaters." Inuyasha said, and he heard murmurs of surprise. Phrases like 'then why are we learning this?' Jumped out at him. "If you notice, there has been a recent demon infestation. I want you guys to be able to defend yourself. Just magic won't be enough against them. Most of them are defended against charms like _stupefy _and _petrificus totalus. _Their too big for it to have any effect. Even if your spells did work against them, a lot of them are fast enough they'll be out of your line of fire before you can finish the spell. And in practical terms, what are you going to do after you lose your wand? Surrender? Writhe on the ground as the Death Eaters torture you? No. You—" I struggled for words a bit. There were about thirty seven options, but it was hard to describe most of them, and six of them were physically impossible for humans to do.

"Here, let me show you." I said. "Can I have three volunteers?" Nobody raised their hands. They'd learned that from my DADA class. Volunteers tended to receive the brunt of whatever spell I was teaching them at the time.

Sighing loudly, I picked Draco, Harry, and Cho Chang. I would have chosen the Hufflepuff, too, just to make it even between the houses. But he looked like he was going to wet himself, or maybe have a seizure, so I decided against it.

"You guys are Death Eaters. Feel free to try to hit me with any curse, even the Unforgiveables." They stepped back, startled, but I just smiled at them. "3-2-1. Start."

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled immediately, and my wand shot from my hand.

"_Stupefy!" _Cho said, but I dodged it effortlessly. With a sweeping kick, I kicked dirt and dust into their eyes. They coughed, trying to dispel the dust, but I had already got my wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I said, waving my wand. Of course, I didn't need the wand, but it was for demonstration. Cho Chang was out of the picture.

_"Crucio!"_ Draco hit me with the curse, and I felt pain radiate through my body. I gritted my teeth, as I had done when Sesshomaru had punched a hole through my stomach.

Harry sent another spell in my direction, but I was smart enough to dodge this one. I jumped over them, making sure to kick more dust up to block their vision. Behind them, I could technically break Harry's neck with a single motion, then move on to Draco with deadly efficiency, decapitating him before he could say a word, but instead I used _petrificus totalus_ to off the Potter kid, jumping out of the way before Draco could hit me with another curse.

The pain was building, if that was possible. It coursed through each one of my veins, and I was hit with an urge to go into fetal position. Instead, I ran towards Draco, so I was right in front of him. I grabbed his wand hand, twisting it behind his back.

"From this position," I said through gritted teeth, "I can interrogate him, without being in danger of getting hit with another curse." I pulled his arm farther back, and he cried out in pain. "Also, I can manipulate his pain to make him do what I want. Now, break your little torture curse"

"I-It worked?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes, it did! Now, I want you to stop it from working!" finally, the pain was gone. I released him, and I freed Cho and Harry from their spells.

"So, tell me how I used martial arts to give myself an edge."

Neville Longbottom raised his hand. "You kicked the dust up into their eyes."

"Correct, any others?"

"You were, like, super-fast." This came from Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, Studying Martial Arts will increase your speed, which is crucial in a battle. Any others?" there was silence. "Okay, well, one of the big things was just the mentality. Neville hit on a good point when he said that I kicked the dust up into their eyes. Using your surroundings against your foe is very important. It can be the difference between life and death, in some cases."

"How about when you jumped over their heads? I was sure one of the brats would point that out." A wolf demon said, walking up to the group. Panicking, Neville spun around, yelling,

_"IGNIS!"_ I laughed as the wolf yelped; only barely dodging his student's fireball. Then, the wolf did a little dance as he tried to put out the fire on his boots.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor!" I said, earning cheers from the Gryffindors. I looked over the wolf demon. There was something familiar about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He looked about forty or fifty, with grey streaks in his black hair. That said, he was still good looking, despite the light creases in his face. His blue eyes were the kind that pierced through people's souls. Where had he seen this guy before?

"Oi, fleabag! Control your kids!" The wolf snarled.

"Kouga?" I looked at him, shocked. It was! "I take that back. Fifty points to Gryffindor! Well, done, Neville."

"Would you stop that?!" Kouga said angrily, standing up. "Here I am, trying to visit an old friend, and I get blasted by his students! Geez, How messed up can you be?"

"Old friend? Have you gone senile in your old age, Kouga? I'm pretty sure we were never friends." I retorted, smiling at him.

"Shut up. Rivals, then, who cares? How are things going with Kagome?"

"Not going. Anyways, I'm going to finish up this lesson, so if you could just—" Kouga set his hand on my arm.

"What do you mean, 'Not going?'? I gave up on her because she chose you! How could you just throw that away?"

"_She_ left_ me_, Kouga." There was silence in the courtyard, and I flushed with embarrassment. "Now, let me finish my lesson, and then I'll talk to you." He nodded, and I went back to my class.

Most of them picked up the techniques I taught them relatively quickly, which was good. After about an hour, I let them go, telling them to make sure to practice.

I went back to where Kouga was sitting. "You actually make a surprisingly good teacher." He commented idly, "I didn't think you would."

"Thanks." I said. "She got old. That was it. She got old, and got sick of people thinking I was her child."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You haven't aged at all." Kouga asked. "It's irritating."

"I don't know!" I answered angrily. "It's not like I want to be stuck looking like I'm twenty my whole life!"

"You don't even look like you're two hundred. You look you're 170. Maybe 180, but that's pushing it." In demon years, that was 18. I growled.

"Shut up!"

"Just telling you how it is." He answered. "So when was this?"

"Twenty years after the Divide."

"Just twenty years?"

"Humans don't live long, Kouga. Miroku only lived to one hundred, and he lasted the longest by far."

"What?! That's insane!" Kouga lay on the ground. "What were you doing for the last five hundred years?"

"I just kept to myself, mostly. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to warn you about the things that are happening back in the demon world. That Kagura lied to you, at least partially. While they had been debating whether or not to renew the barrier, they still should have had at least two years before holes started opening in the barrier. Apparently, the students of Ahkimastabifherzhad have been picking away at the barrier. There was some controversy as to whether Ahkimastabifherzhad was the root of it, or if it was one of the teachers, specifically Mahershalalhashbaz. In the middle of their trial, though, the both of them disappeared, transporting themselves who knows where. But not before Ahkimastabifherzhad confessed to being the cause of it. Because, get this, he wants to mate you. Apparently, he became convinced that you were some sort of creature of legend, and if he mated you, he'd gain your powers."

"That's ridiculous. I'm a guy." I answered.

"I admit it isn't socially acceptable, but it's still possible. So now, there are a bunch of debates going on about who is going to mate you, to prevent Ahkimastabifherzhad from doing it. Nobody wants to. Imagine that." He smirked. "But it started looking like Satoshi was going to be forced to take one for the team. Just when they were about to decide on him, he announced that he would be your body guard instead. So, he'll be coming around soon. From what I understand, you two don't get along."

"Not even close. But I have to say, I'm grateful he managed to get me out of having to mate with him. Ugh."

"Yeah. Also, if Ahkimastabifherzhad or Mahershalalhashbaz comes over to you. Don't bother playing games. Kill them as quickly as you can."

"What do they look like?"

"Mahershalalhashbaz is tall, more than seven feet. He's thin as a reed, too, with black skin and bright red hair that goes to his shoulders. He also has white tattoos all over his face, arms, and back. He won't be too hard to pick out. Ahkimastabifherzhad is short, maybe about your height, and is bald, with thick black mustaches that are braided with rings at the end. He has a thick neck, and is very muscular. Most importantly, his eyes are completely black, without any whites. Either one could disguise themselves as anything they wanted, though, so watch out for their speech patterns. Ahkimastabifherzhad has a low voice he won't be able to conceal. Also, he has a lisp. Watch out for anyone that blinks overly much. If he can disguise his eyes, it won't be comfortable, and he'll probably blink and rub his eyes a lot. Mahershalalhashbaz calls everybody 'darlin' so watch out for that and anyone that combs their hands through their hair overly much."

"That's not too much to go off of."

"That's all we have. Sorry." Kouga answered. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

Kouga looked back at him, an unrecognizable expression on his face. Finally, he shook his head silently, "Never mind." He said, turning away.

If the wind hadn't told him, Inuyasha wouldn't have heard his next words, murmured under the wolf's breath. "He'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

Actually, did you know that Mahershalalhashbaz is a real name? It was the name of one of Isaiah's sons, meaning "destruction is imminent." My religion teacher wanted to name his son that. :) I thought it was funny, so I made it the name of one of my characters. ;)

Thank you those who reviewed. :D You make me so happy.

Yami Bakura: Thanks! And, yes. I split up the first chapter into two parts and the second into three parts. I'm hoping it makes it more readable. When I was rereading it, I found myself wanting to skim it, just because I couldn't take how long the chapters are. So to fix that, I made the chapters shorter.

ILuvFluffySama: Aw, thanks. :) You make me smile. And, yeah, I know Inuyasha is out of character. It's actually surprisingly difficult for me to keep him in character. I keep doing things like making him cry, or random stuff like that, and I know it's OOC, but I can't stop myself. :/

Opinr: Thanks! I get pretty nervous about my grammar, so your review meant a lot. :)


End file.
